


Second Impressions

by Katuary



Series: Cullen Rutherford & Evelyn Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Flirting, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, F/M, First Meetings, Haven (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katuary/pseuds/Katuary
Summary: Newly named the Herald of Andraste and still reeling from the events of the Conclave, Evelyn takes the time to become more familiar with the leaders of the new Inquisition."As a holdover from the Circle, she dreaded speaking with the Commander the most. No matter that he'd said he'd left his templar days behind; she knew he kept a close eye on her. Cullen didn't strike her as the type to accuse a mage of possession and blood magic for looking at him wrong, but Evelyn knew it was dangerous to be complacent around his kind."





	Second Impressions

Transitioning from dangerous prisoner to the so-called Herald of Andraste was a lot to take in. Varric had a point; most people would have spread that out over more than a day. 

It didn't escape Evelyn's notice that her newfound position was a balancing act. Many still saw her as a ticking time bomb, a rebel mage who would give in to possession at the slightest whim. She wanted to remind them that, were she so inclined, she would have taken a demon's offer to keep herself safe after escaping Ostwick. If being pursued by companies of templars told to kill on sight didn't break her resolution, she was hard-pressed to see what would. It likely didn't help that she carried a staff whenever she left her cabin in Haven, but she needed to know she could defend herself effectively if someone's fear pushed them too far.

Frustrated and fearful as that made her, she knew she needed to set an example. Fair or not, she needed to prove a mage could contribute to order and society without attempting to destroy it.

She practiced her winter magic only within her cabin. She carefully melted any ice afterwards, using warming spells despite fire being her least practiced and least favorite skill, and soaked up the puddles to prevent damage to the wood.

She quietly gathered herbs for Adan, keeping within sight of the guards so they didn't think she was plotting anything. She had no talent for healing, but she at least knew which plants were useful.

She stowed away in quiet corners of the chantry, catching up to speed on the state of Thedas by reading reports from the war council.

Most importantly, and most against her instinct to make her presence as small as possible, she approached every ranking member of the Inquisition for information. What their role was, who they'd been before, what they thought of recent events. They were largely happy to oblige her, if somewhat impatient to return to their duties. 

As a holdover from the Circle, she dreaded speaking with the Commander the most. No matter that he'd said he'd left his templar days behind; she knew he kept a close eye on her. Cullen didn't strike her as the type to accuse a mage of possession and blood magic for looking at him wrong, but Evelyn knew it was dangerous to be complacent around his kind.

_Gaze lowered. Need to be nonthreatening without looking like I'm hiding something._

He didn't seem to notice her approaching. Cullen was in the middle of training the newest batch of recruits, by the look of the clumsy swordsmanship. Evelyn knew little of swordplay, but she could make an educated guess that you shouldn't drag your blade along the ground as you run after your target. She waited, arms loosely at her sides and nowhere near her weapon. 

_“_You there! There's a shield in your hand. Block with it. If this man were your enemy, you'd be dead." 

His tone was more exasperated than irritated, a good sign. Even so, she couldn't recall ever hearing him raise his voice. Even when he'd argued with Leliana and Josephine in the council meeting, the only one in favor of approaching the templars over the mages to seal the Breach, he hadn't shouted or lost control. 

At any rate, it was interesting that he chose to personally supervise the training for new soldiers. There were certainly officers below him to whom he could have delegated that tedious task. She didn't interrupt. 

"Lieutenant, don't hold back. The recruits must prepare for a real fight, not a practice one." When the templar he'd addressed turned away, Cullen immediately turned his attention to Evelyn. "We've received a number of recruits - locals from Haven and some pilgrims. None made _quite_ the entrance you did."

He met her gaze directly, not seeming to expect any deference from her. Wait...was he teasing her? Evelyn returned the favor and relaxed a fraction, though she kept her guard up. 

"I just hope I can help." A neutral statement on her part, something unlikely to provoke a negative response. Besides, that much was true. Despite her fears, she _did_ want to help more than anything. For all she knew, though she knew better than to voice her suspicions, one of her fellow mages had set off the explosion at the Conclave. It wouldn't be the first time a rebel had targeted a Chantry leader, after all. 

"As do we all. It is enough that you would try. I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself." He began walking away from the sparring area, pacing down the walkway between the tents. Evelyn followed at his side, keeping well within his peripheral vision. "I was there during the mage uprising," he continued, "I saw firsthand the devastation it caused." A messenger called for his attention behind them, jogging to keep up. It seemed the Commander never stopped working.

"Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the templars to join her cause." He broke stride and took the message from the man, scanning it briefly before finishing, “Now it seems we face something far worse." He’d turned his attention to the parchment in earnest now, but didn’t walk away. Evelyn’s mouth twitched.

"I must have this mark for a reason,” she said, turning her left palm over in front of her. There was a faint Fade-green line down the center of it, but it didn’t glow unless she was using it. Small blessings, though she knew she shouldn’t complain. It should be enough for her that the mark could seal rifts, make an impact. She squared her shoulders. “It will work. I'm sure of it."

"Provided we can secure aid," he agreed, setting the message aside, "But I'm confident we can. The Chantry lost control of both templars and mages. Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains." He handed the paper back to the messenger, who'd suddenly materialized over his shoulder. The constant interruptions were driving Evelyn to distraction, but he seemed unfazed. On the contrary, he seemed to be picking up momentum. "The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be a part of that. There's _so _much we can..." He trailed off and shook his head. "Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture."

It was hard to stay on guard when he kept acting so...normal. Maybe she could afford to return the teasing. 

"No," she answered, "But if you have one prepared, I'd love to hear it." He chuckled and rested both hands on the pommel of his sword. Not a threat, but something Evelyn couldn't help noticing. 

"Another time, perhaps."

Oh. She'd _embarrassed _him. That was unexpected. She smiled. 

"I, ah..." He faltered, clearing his throat and glancing anywhere but her. Had his cheeks grown more red? "There's still a lot of work ahead." Before she could fully process what had happened, there was another message. _Is that the same Maker-damned messenger? What did he do, sprint?_

"Commander. Ser Rylen has a report on our supply lines."

Cullen turned back to her with an apologetic smile and a wave of his hand, "As I was saying."

Evelyn watched them leave, her arms crossed over her chest. That, whatever it was, might have been the very last thing she was expecting. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Are you gonna have any Cullen in your Cullen x Inquisitor series?" - me to me


End file.
